The dark side
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: There's a Horcrux inside James potter, and Voldemort has returned. Can the next generation somehow save the world? Or is James going to get overpowered by evil?


'Take him, Lily! Take Harry, and go!'  
James Potter kissed his wife, Lily Potter, and looked at his Son, tears filling in his eyes.

He looked back at the hallway, about to face Voldemort. He heard Lily run up the stairs, and he put his wand out as he saw a silhouette appear. Voldemort smirked at him, and James took a deep breath.

"Spare them. Please." James said, and Voldemort shook his head.

"I was told only to spare your wife. Sorry James." Voldemort said, and James gave him a puzzled look.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted, and the jet of green light hit James, and in the year of 2018, James Potter || woke up.

"James! Wake up!" Albus said, and I bolted upright, gasping.

A nightmare. I seemed to have those a lot lately. I looked around, and saw that I was in my bedroom, and the light was shining through my window. It must be lunchtime by now. I looked at my brother, who was raising his eyebrows at me, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked, and I nodded.

I tried to remember the dream, but I really couldn't. There was a flash of green light, and I heard someone scream. Weird. I got up, and Albus left my room for me to get dressed. I looked in the mirror to see that my eyes has bags under them, and I sighed.

Mum and Dad would take me to St. Mungo's if they thought I was sick, and then they would stress over me. I pulled on a Chudley Cannons T- shirt, and some jeans, and went downstairs.

"Look who's up." Teddy said as I entered the kitchen, and I glared at him. I went over to the fridge, and pulled out some Butterbeeer.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend? Or is she with your mate, again?" I asked sarcastically, and Teddy threw a piece of toast at me.

I smirked, and poured a glass of Butterbeer. My cousin, Victorie, had slept with Teddy's best mate, Jake Abbot. They were drunk, so I guess Teddy didn't really care, but they're still dating. I sat beside Teddy at the marble island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, and Teddy took a bite of his toast.

"Well, since it's lunchtime, your parents are at work, Albus just left with Scorpius, and Lily is with Lucy." Teddy said, and I took a sip of my Butterbeer.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Teddy spoke.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, looking sad, and I nodded.

Teddy was like my brother. No, he was my brother. Even though we weren't blood, he was my brother.

"I used to have those." Teddy said and I gave him a sad look.

Teddy got bullied a lot through school, mostly Muggle school, which my parents forced us all to go to, and the people at school would mostly bully him about having no parents, or having weird hair. Teddy got beaten up a lot, and when my Dad found out, he screamed at the teachers for hours. I remember my Mom holding a crying Teddy on the couch when he had those nightmares. Teddy sighed.

"What are they about?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I can't really remember, but I always see a green light, and then a scream." I said, and Teddy nodded.

"I know someone died, though." I said quietly, and Teddy looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I shrugged.

" I don't really know, but I know someone died." I said and Teddy ran his hand through his hair.

"James, some Wizards are sort of psychic. They can sometimes figure out if someone is dead." Teddy said and I shook my head.

"I'm not psychic." I said and Teddy shrugged, getting up.

"If you have any more of those nightmares, you should tell Harry." Teddy said and I sighed.

Dad would just stress over me. I walked over to the couch, and flopped down beside Teddy. We watched some Quidditch, which sort of sucked, because it was the Tornado's, against the Wazzle Bees, and Tornado's usually win. I got up, and gasped as I almost tripped over Lily's cat, and it hissed at me. It's all black, and had messy fur.

I rolled my eyes, and went upstairs to my room. Lily loved that cat. The cat hated me, though. I flopped down on my bed, and stared at my Chudley Cannons posters. Lily's cat didn't have a name, and hated me for some reason.

I yawned, feeling exhausted, and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
